yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Night Fall
}}"Night Fall" is the twenty-sixth episode of Yin Yang Yo!, and the Season 1 finale. Synopsis After kidnapping Master Yo, the Night Master and Coop are ready to plunge the world into eternal darkness! With only Roger Jr. and Carl to help them, will Yin and Yang be able to vanquish the Night Master? Plot The episode opens with a flashback to a few months ago, with Master Yo retiring. He places his Woo Foo Master’s Sash on the wall, and sitting down to watch ‘Who Stole the Cookie’ on TV. It’s not long, however, before the spirits of Ti and Chai appear, telling Master Yo he is to train two warriors, one blue and one pink. Soon they are joined by Wooda and Shooda, but Yo ignores them, exclaiming he just wants to watch his show. The spirits tell him they won’t leave until Master Yo commits to training them. Yo submits, but states he will only train them if they find him; and uses Woo Foo to send them two coupons. Yin and Yang are walking together, dismayed that they have nothing to do; Yin wants to make the world a better place, and Yang just wants to hit stuff. Their prayers are answered when they get hit in the face by two coupons, and they decide to learn Woo Foo. The story flashes back to the present, where it is revealed that Master Yo has been captured by the Night Master, who is using Yo’s Woo Foo energy to power the Geosynchronometer. The episode flashes back yet again to several days prior, where Yo is trying to teach Yin to use might Woo Foo, and Yang to use magic. He explains that a true Woo Foo Warrior can use both might and magic, but Yin and Yang refuse to listen to any more of Yo’s ‘wisdom’. Yo, tired of their slacking off, dismisses them, and kicks them out of the Dojo. As Yo walks out of the Dojo, he meets Coop, who reveals himself as the spy for the Night Master the entire season and kidnaps Yo. Thinking that Yin and Yang would be readying to save Yo, the Night Master sends Coop to stop them, and releases his armies. Yang, however is more concerned with finding a new job, but he is interrupted by the arrival of the Night Master’s army. Yin and Yang are forced into hiding, and realise they’ll need help to defeat the Night Master. They recruit Roger Jr., who eagerly joins to try and be friends with Yang. Back at the Night Master’s lair, the Geosynchronometer is finally charged, allowing the Night Master to move the first moon in front of one of the suns. Knowing they’ll need more help, and knowing that Carl will want revenge on the Night Master for stealing his evil plan, they head to Carl’s Evil Lair to request his help. At first he’s reluctant, as after seeing a psychiatrist he’s over the fact that his plan was stolen, but once Yin and Yang convinces that the Night Master is giving Carl’s brother Herman credit for the idea, he too joins forces with them. Yin and Yang reveal that the only way to reverse the effects of the Geosynchronometer is with the Toilet Brush of Illumination, which Yang broke earlier. They split up, Yang, Carl and Roger Jr. heading to Redneckistan, and Yin and new arrival Coop heading to the Two-ni-corn Valley to collect the parts of the broken Toilet Brush. Arriving at Redneckistan, Yang, Carl and Roger Jr. discover the bottom of the brush being accused of ‘crimes against Redneckistan’, for cleaning the statue of one of their forefathers and cleaning someone’s porch before their dog could go a-scootin’. Tired of waiting, Carl uses his evil magic to blast everyone, and Yang grabs the toilet brush, only to be attacked and captured by the Night Master’s armies. In the Two-ni-corn valley, Yin easily collects the top of the Brush, handing it to Coop because, despite him being creepy, she trusts him. He is soon revealed as the Night Master’s spy, however, and he captures Yin. At the Night Master’s Lair, the second moon is pulled in front of the second sun, and Yin and Yang are imprisoned in Woo Foo proof cages. The Night Master raises a platform out of his lair, and from the top, prepares to block out the final sun and seal the world in darkness forever. Yin and Yang, realizing that the cages are specially designed for each of them, use each other’s Woo Foo techniques to break their cages, escaping and releasing Yo, Carl and Roger Jr. Yang instructs Carl and Roger Jr. to take out the Night Master’s armies, while Yin, Yang and Yo take on the Night Master and Coop, to which Yin demands dibs on the latter. During the battle, Yin explains to Coop that she did like, him, she just didn’t ‘like, like’ him. Yin, Yang and Yo use their combined Woo Foo Auras to fight the Night Master. The battle is at a stalemate, but when Yin apologizes to Coop for the way she treated him, he decides to switch sides, using the Toilet Brush of Illumination to distract the Night Master. Throwing the brush to Yin, it is used to reverse the Night Master’s plan. In order to work, the Woo Foo Warriors need to put all of their focus on powering the device. With Roger Jr. defeated and Carl fleeing, however, they’re left at the mercy of the Night Master. Coop once again steps in to save the day, distracting the Night Master and holding him still, allowing Yin to banish him to another dimension, but sacrificing himself in the process. The only traces left of him: his feathers, which Yin clings to in grief. After the battle, Yin, Yang and Yo hang around the Dojo; which is now a pile of rubble. With all their weapons destroyed, Yin is dismayed that they’ll have to start from scratch. Master Yo explains that despite that, the Night Master is defeated and Yin and Yang have proven themselves by fighting evil because of it being neither an obligation (Yin's wish to make the world a safer place) nor a form of satisfaction (Yang's desire to destroy stuff), but due to the fact that it was a noble thing to do. With that, he reinstates them, and advises they have now reached the level of Level 1 Woo Foo Knights. Antagonist * This episode features both the Night Master and Coop as antagonists. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None, however the Toilet Brush of Illumination is repaired. Continuity * Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard and Roger Jr. appear as sidekicks. However, the former has displayed that he, a villain, is not very easy to trust... * This is the first time Yin, Yang and Master Yo combine their Auras. * As per his evil plan revealed in Pros and Cons, the Night Master succeeds in blocking out two of the three suns, something Carl has been trying to do all season, yet has not achieved. * As of this episode, the Night Master has been banished to another dimension. * As of this episode, Yin and Yang are Level 1 Woo Foo Knights. Trivia * This episode is the third and final part of the three-part season finale WooFooGeddon. Quotes * "They will come from afar, in blue and in pink, trained to be more mighty than a great evil’d think. Trained in might and in magic, with hearts strong and true..." '' – Ti Chai, Wooda and Shooda, warning Master Yo of Yin and Yang’s arrival. '' * "Yin! Yang! Yo! Let's go!" '' - Yin, Yang and Yo yelling their respective names individually in the given order and the last phrase in unison - the introduction of their battle cry. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1